eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Characters that first appeared in 2011
Poppy Meadow Main Article: Poppy Meadow Poppy Meadow is the best friend of Jodie Gold and first appeared on 11 January 2011. She departed on 13 January 2011 and returned again in June 2011. Poppy then departed with Jodie on 14 November 2011 as her heart was broken after Anthony Moon didn't love her. Rob Grayson Main Article: Rob Grayson Shenice Quinn Main Article: Shenice Quinn Shenice Quinn is the young daughter of Martina Quinn, an old friend of Kat and Alfie Moon's. When Martina leaves for Spain, she lets Kat and Alfie look after Shenice. Martina Quinn Martina Quinn is the mother of Shenice Quinn. She is an old friend of Kat and Alfie Moon's from Spain. She grassed Kat and Alfie up to the police, so Kat holds a gurdge against Martina. When Martina leaves for Spain, she lets Kat and Alfie look after Shenice. Ashley Chubb Ashley Chubb is the father of established character Fatboy. He comes to Walford when he hears his son is having difficulty accepted the fact that Ashley and his mother are breaking up. Fatboy does not want to see Ashley, however, Ashley discovers that Fatboy is dating Mercy Olubunmi. Fatboy offers for Ashley to live at Mercy's grandmother's, Grace Olubunmi's, house. Ashley refuses, and stops at Kim Fox's B&B. When Ashley sees Mercy with Seb Parker, he tells Fatboy that Mercy is having an affair. Fatboy shouts at Mercy in the cafe, making Ashley pleased. Fatboy then tells Ashley to leave Walford after him and Mercy reunite. Ashley then leaves after Seb does. Ashley then returns and discovers that Fatboy and Mercy have gone on to get married. Ashley is furious and insults Mercy, so Mercy throws a pint of beer in Ashley's face. Ashley then discovers that Mercy's visa card has expired and rings the UK border agency. Ashley then flees and Mercy is told to leave the UK. Lydia Simmonds Main Article: Lydia Simmonds Cora Cross Main Article: Cora Cross Martin Martin was introduced as a new love interest for Jane Beale. Martin first appears in April 2011, and je is first seen in the Queen Victoria. Jane is having a drink with her gay brother Christian Clarke, who also takes a liking to Martin. Martin shows genuine interest in Jane, so they go on a date. When Martin returns, he flirts with Jane, but Jane accidentally throws a packet of crisps over him. Martin then sees Jane's wedding ring on her finger, so he asks, and Jane tells Martin she is separated. Martin then tells Jane he is lying and that he was children and is a bus driver. Jane is outraged but she and Martin share a kiss. On Jane's 40th birthday, Ian and Bobby Beale create a birthday party for her, but they are mortified when Jane walks in kissing Martin. After this, Martin then leaves Walford. Marta Demboski Marta Demboski is the new carer of Dot Branning. She is polish and is very kind to Dot. Even though Dot doesn't want a carer, she accepts Marta. When Dot finds Marta sleeping, Dot confronts her. Marta then explains that her husband is in prison and she was exhausted. Dot then understands Marta. Marta then takes a friendly liking to Dot's friend Edward Bishop which angers Dot so Dot sacks Marta, confusing Dot's stepdaughter Carol Jackson. Eddie Moon Main Article: Eddie Moon Shameem Shameem is the estranged aunt of Afia Masood and sister-in-law of Yusef Khan. She is the sister of Afia's dead motehr. When she overhears Yusef talking to his ex-wife Zainab Masood, Shameem decides to announce that Yusef and Zainab are having an affair. Angering Zainab and Yusef's love inetrests: Masood Ahmed and Denise Fox. After her false bombshell, Shameem leaves Walford. Tyler Moon Main Article: Tyler Moon Norman Simmonds Main Article: Norman Simmonds Lola Pearce Main Article: Lola Pearce Anthony Moon Main Article: Anthony Moon Lee Lee is the best friend of Rob Grayson. He is payed by Rob to get close to Rob's ex-prostitute, Whitney Dean. Lee and Whitney get close, so closein fact Whitney actually kisses Lee! When Rob pays Lee, Lee then shows no interest in Whitney, confusing her. After Rob's death, Lee returns to warn Whitney, so Whitney makes a scene, so Lee leaves. Andrew Cotton Main Article: Andrew Cotton Rose Cotton Main Article: Rose Cotton Faith Olubunmi Main Article: Faith Olubunmi Craig Moon Main Article: Cragic Moon Yasmin Masood Main Article: Yasmin Masood Mark Garland Mark Garland was a new love interest for Kat Moon. Mark's second name was revealed on an internet chat website that Kat was on. Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters